


Thog Takes a Sick Day

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Secret Santa, Sickfic, TI Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Sickfic for embirbMerry Christmas and happy holidays to all!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embirb on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=embirb+on+tumblr).



It had been a long fucking week. With all the bullshit going on and the 'adventures' being taken up for what seemed to only be to fund the next, the fatigue and elements were starting to effect the CEO of Nine Shrines Adventures and Dines. It wasn't like he hadn't already gotten used to working himself half to death. Back in Alaron, and especially in Meadshire, he would work 7 days a week and as many hours as he was told... Eating, sleeping, who the fuck needed that? Eat when you don't have paperwork. Sleep when you're fucking dead. As long as the payment made sure to have a couple extra zeros, all Thog needed to push through was some booze mixed in his multiple cups of coffee.

But like Ashe had been recently nagging, in the hypocritical way she tended to nag, it wasn't "healthy" and it was going to "slowly kill him from the inside". And she wasn't wrong... Thog had been slowly declining in health; vision blurred, his taste buds were betraying him, and worst of all he was starting to "see" things. It wasn't until he asked a tree if it had restocked the bar last night, thinking it was Markus, that the rest of the gang decided to call him out on his wellbeing. 

"Hey, Thog," Ashe cautiously called out to the thug as he kept recounting the same dozen bottles on the shelf over and over.

"43, 44- what is it, Gregor? 45, 46...," Thog absentmindedly responded.

"Thog. I'm Ashe..."

"And I'm busy. What is it?" he snapped as he pick up on of the bottles of whiskey and popped off the topper. After taking a swig, he placed it behind him and began to recount from the beginning. "1... 2... 7..."

"You need to rest," Ashe stated in a firm tone. She gently took him by the shoulders and dragged him to the nearest chair. The thug's body didn't put up much of a fight as she plopped him into the seat. "If you don't take a break, you are going to kill yourself..."

"You know I work hard... Long hours aren't new to me-" 

"Yeah. But you never worked this hard! As long as I've known you, you've NEVER been this bad!"

"Well, I'd never had my own company, Ashe! Ever think I'd put a 'bit' more effort into something I actually gave a shit about?"

The cartographer just signed and slumped into the chair across from his. She rustled her own hair before looking up at the tired man with her own just as tired expression. "Yeah... I get it... But unlike back then, you have reliable co-workers... reliable FRIENDS to help carry the weight. You don't have to 'fix everything'. We've got your back." She leaned forward and pat him on the shoulder. "Take a break. I'll go into town and grab some medicine. You just rest on..." She looked around. "Under a table? Maybe?"

Thog half sighed-half chuckled as he slumped from his chair to the floor and "hid" under the nearest table. Ashe grabbed a blanket from behind the bar and tucked him in nice and tight. The last thing Thog remembered before slowly drifting out of consciousness was the bar door slamming shut, and clomping footsteps echoing from the back door.

\---

Thog felt hot. Not warm or cozy or any of that shit. He felt like he'd been set on fire. So naturally, his eyes shot open and his mind raced with fear that the bar would be falling apart around him.

"That's why I don't take breaks, Ashe...," he half mumbled as his tried to get up. However, he couldn't move... Not one muscle. 

His body still felt weak, but that wasn't only the case. Instead of the cozy blanket Ashe had left behind, he was now completely COVERED in an assortment of blankets, quilts, and sheets. It was like a turtle shell of fluff. They were piled so high, that the stack slightly elevated the table he was under, in turn adding the extra weight to hold him down.

"He's awake!" a familiar voice shouted. Thog slowly turned his head to the side to see a relieved looking Markus. "Quick, Nurse Kyr! Get some water!" Thog could hear loud footsteps stomping and getting louder as he saw Kyr's boots come into his line of sight. He handed a cup of water to Markus and peered down beside the blond man to check up on their patient. 

Thog just glared at them as the cup of water inched closer to his face. "What are you two doing?" he asked as 'menacingly' as he could muster. He sounded more like a squeaky voiced teenager being angsty towards his parents. Or an angry kitten... Either way, he sounded worse than he had before their "help". 

"We're nursing you back to health! You know what they say. Gotta sweat out a cold!" Kyr exclaimed a little proudly. They looked so glad about their friend getting "better" and that they could help.

Thog however, had no problem with crushing the feelings of others. "I don't have a fucking cold. I think I may have gotten even worse! Get this shit off of me. Where the fuck is Ashe?" He wiggled around in the sweat covered death grip, while the other two pouted as they removed the blankets. 

By the time they finished, the front door opened. Ashe and Gregor trailed inside with armfuls of bottles and herbs. They looked over at the three and then at the mountain of blankets. They both sighed deeply; Ashe, at the obvious extra work she would have to do in nursing Thog back to some kind of good health, and Gregor, at the pile of laundry he would have to wash...

The cartographer shooed Markus and Kyr away, and told them to go get some firewood or something to assist in making stew. They took that as a "challenge" and ran off to go get something Kyr has been working on for "quick and easy" cooking. As for Gregor, he placed Doctor Shoots next to Ashe as she attempted to grind herbs into a paste. 

"He's not 'that' kind of doctor, at least not yet. But he might help?" he said before walking off to go collect actual firewood, taking the dirty laundry with him out back.

Upon finishing up some kind of easy-to-stomach anti-nausea paste, Ashe gave some to Thog. It tasted like grass, but at least it was food, kind of? His body cooled down as she put some of the same paste on his forehead, and felt some color come back to his face. He went in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. There was sunlight peering through the holes in the walls one minute, and then the next it was pitch black.

Finally, at what he could only assume to be sunrise the next morning, he fully awoke. Thog felt a hell of a lot better. He found himself out from under the table; a cold bowl of stew to his side placed next to a sleeping Ashe. He looked around some more to see the others sleeping as well. 

He let out a small chuckle. It had been a while since he had to actually rely on someone else for a change. It felt... Nice?

Thog pat Ashe on her sleeping head. "You did alright kid..."

However as he touched her, his hand felt hot. His eyes narrowed. Moving his hand lower down, Thog felt her forehead. Getting up, he went over to the others and did the same. They were all dangerously warm, as well as they were breathing heavily.

"Oh, son of a bitch," Thog groaned as he buried his face in his hands. 

He dragged Markus, Ashe, Gregor, and Kyr into the center of the bar and placed them side by side one another. After a small day of rest, the CEO felt some new energy. However that was completely depleted as he spent the next week taking care of his friends who had gotten sick while taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralish of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
